Angel
by a dreamer's attic
Summary: ‘Why?’ ‘Why must I fight you Zelos? Why did you betray me!’


Disclaimer: This is based on the game "Tales of Symphonia" all characters belong to Namco and other contributors to the game, I do not own these characters, nor do I own the plot. I wrote this through my experience in the game, dialog is my own, though some parts based on what was said in the game, all thoughts of the characters were manufactured by me.

* * *

'Why?' Lloyd thought as he jumped into the air, positioning his swords for his "Raising Falcon" attack, 'Why must I fight you Zelos? Why did you betray me?!' As Lloyd began to continue his attack into a "Heavy Tiger blade" the red haired "angel" that Lloyds thoughts revolved around blinked away, to behind the red clad warrior and thrust his own sword at Lloyd completing a "lighting blade", then constructed the green sphere that was his guard as icicles created by Genis flew at him. Lloyd recovered from the blast of lighting that had coursed through him, and rushed back into battle, pushing his thoughts away, a look of grim determination painting his face.

As Lloyd quickly fell back into the vicious rhythm of battle his mind closed to his pain, and the other three companions fighting at his side, only distantly acknowledging the glow of Raine's "Rejuvenation" that covered the ground healing him and the others, or Sheena's "T:darkness" spell that added the power of Darkness to his swords. His right sword met Zelos's weapon in a loud clash. The thump of his left sword hitting Zelos's shield forced any delusions of an imposter from Lloyds mind, after all, he had been the one to give Zelos the "Rune Shield" that now blocked him.

Suddenly Lloyd Jumped over Zelos, and then, again, jumped at the ex-companion this time spinning in the air, creating his "Pi tempest" jump, landing a few feet away. Lloyd turned swords still raised ready for another attack when Zelos fell, gasping, orange/yellow wings blinking out.

"ZELOS!" Lloyd ran to the redhead leaving his swords dropped on the ground feet away, "why..." he whispered dropping to his knees silently begging for him to still be alive. "Why did you betray us?"

"heh...I was just...tired, Pronema promised to get rid of my title as the chosen and that she'd transfer it to Seles, she always hated me for being the chosen instead of her and maybe now they'll let her out of that abbey..." he whispered. It was obvious it hurt to speak.

"Seles? You did this all for her?" The words though quiet, were angry, angry that Zelos was dieing because of a mere title,

"Nah...like I said, I was tired, tired of all of this...my responsibilities to Tethe'alla, this war..."

"Zelos..."

"Colette's down stairs, go save her, please...hey, when I die destroy my Cruxis Crystal..." he said, and then closing his eyes, he sighed and in Lloyd's arms, he died. With a quick swipe of Lloyd's sword, the Crystal at the base of the young mans neck shattered into glittering dust. "Zelos..." the double sworded warrior whispered as he sheathed his sword, bangs covering his face. "Zelos, if you had just told me...I could have helped..."

"Lloyd?" Sheena inquired, a look of concern for her companion, and secret crush, on her face.

"He told us, you know, he tried to warn us this might happen...but we...we didn't hear him, all thoughs jokes, the things he said so flambouently, they were really clues...he had been asking for help the whole time!" his hands clenched at his sides, and looking up he spoke, "We just wouldn't listen" and a tear ran down his face. The faces of the others were trailed with tears, "Lloyd we..." Sheena started only to stop, not knowing how to continue.

"Come on." Lloyd said, the look of determination once again painted his face, "We still have to save Colette." And preceded to the warp pad, that Pronema and Colette had disappeared on.

Lloyd walked alone now, his friends were safe, and the worlds were once again as they were supposed to be, and Mana flowed from the Great tree once more 'the Dares Karl-no,' he smiled quietly, 'that's no longer it's name,' remembering when he renamed it. The forest he walked through was quiet, for once the monsters that prowled it were sleeping, it was still dark. Finally he came to a hill, at the top sat a single stump, where he now stood on. Softly the sun began to come up, tickling the clouds with shades of pink and light orange, Lloyd closed his eyes and tuned his face up to the sky, feeling the warm rays of the sun wake the earth. His wings glint into view, running softly down his back, the light blues sparkling in the sun. As he opened his eyes he noticed a wisp of deep red in the sky...

'Zelos..." he whispered, a small tear slipping down his face, the morning sky had always reminded him of the cocky Chosen. Sighing Lloyd sat down on the stump and took out a book, parts of it already written on,

_Chapter 5._

_"Don't be so mad my hunnies! There's plenty of the great Zelos share," The Pink clad Zelos declared. "I'm sorry, my pretties can sometimes be jealous" He "apologized" to Colette. The winged Blonde didn't respond of course, and when he went to pat her head, the soulless vessel twisted his arm and threw him towards the stairs of the castle. The red head twisted in the air and landed neatly on his feet in front of the bushes, "Oo, you're a feisty one aren't you" as he landed making Lloyd twitch._

_"ZELOS!!! The fancily dressed ladies yelped, scuttling towards him, "You horrible little-"the blue dressed one started, when Zelos held up a hand "Now, now ladies, no harm done" walking away with the group of ladies following, Turning he said "See you later my little angel" a smirk on his face._

_"That, guy annoys me" Lloyd stated after Zelos had left._

_"Yeah!" agreed Genis_

_"No time for that" Raine declared, "We need to ask the King for help with Colette." Proceeding to walk toward the castle..._

Lloyd smiled, remembering how surprised they were when they found out Zelos was the Chosen of Tethe'alla, how he had helped them save Raine and Genis, how Sheena had been so against him traveling with them, and how he had gained the friendship of all 7 of his companions, Lloyd himself included. He turned the pages of the book to near the end, and took out his quill,

_Zelos, was a traitor to our group, he gave Colette to Mithos Yudrassial, He was cocky and annoying, hitting on every female we met...including Celsius the ice Summon Spirit, He talented and graceful fighter, he was a liar, giving information to our enemies, even when we were not sure who was our enemy, he, he was loyal, loyal to the title thrust upon him at birth, loyal to the society that demanded his love, his cockiness, his innocence, so early and for so long. Loyal to his religion, the very one that had sacrificed him, and asked him to be things he wished not to be...to his world, one that, sometimes ignorantly, sometimes knowingly, told him to steal from another world, hurt many, and hate himself. He was loyal to Seles, his sister, who he cared for though brought up to hate each other, though she coveted his position, one that he gladly would have given her if he could, and...loyal to us, the strange group of; a chosen from a different world who lost and regained her soul all before she even met him, two half elves, whom he had been taught to hate just for their heritage but was able to get past his own discrimination of and become friends with, a ninja girl who could summon spirits, a ex-convict who murdered the one he loved so her soul wouldn't be destroyed and who blamed himself for this for so long, a pink haired woman stuck in the form of a child-like doll that had lost so much time. And to me, some "country hick" (as he called me once) that was raised by a dwarf, whose father was a hero 4000 years ago, who tried to create a world where no one was sacrificed, and no one would be discriminated against. _

_Zelos was a traitor and a liar, a companion and a friend, a hero...._

Lloyd put down his quill and looked at what he wrote. Leafing through the pages and pages of writing, he sighed. This book would preserve their story hundreds of years later when what happened to the worlds was forgotten, and he hoped that someone would read this...and remember.

* * *

Well, how was it? What should I change/fix? Review please!


End file.
